K'NEX
K'NEX 'is a toy company that first produced Mario figures based on ''Mario Kart Wii in 2011, with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Bowser as figures, and some track sets based on the game. In 2012, they expanded their line, producing more characters and sets. In 2013, they expanded even more, making some sets based on Mario Kart 7 , as well as Super Mario 3D Land , New Super Mario Bros. Wii , New Super Mario Bros. 2 , and New Super Mario Bros. U , as well as making mystery figure packs. In 2014, they made sets based on the Super Mario series in general, as well as Super Mario 3D World and Mario Kart 8 . They have not released any sets or mystery figure packs since 2017. Figures # Mario # Luigi # Yoshi # Bowser # Toad # Wario # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Fire Mario # Ice Luigi # Blue Toad # Yellow Toad # Blue Yoshi # Yellow Yoshi # Princess Peach # Princess Daisy # Boo # Koopa Paratroopa # Shy Guy # Dry Bones # Pink Yoshi # Hammer Bro # Bullet Bill # Cheep Cheep # Bowser Jr. # Waluigi # Green Toad # Bob-omb # Cat Mario # White Tanooki Mario # Fire Peach # Goomba # Tanooki Mario # Gold Mario # Fox Luigi # Paragoomba # Fire Bro # Princess Peach (ponytail) # Builder Mario # Fire Luigi # Parabones # Cannon Luigi # Luigi (with Poltergust) # Cat Peach # Red Yoshi # Purple Toad # Boomerang Mario # Coin Box Mario # Propeller Box Mario # Koopa Troopa # White Racoon Mario # Acorn Mario # Cannon Mario Sets ''Mario Kart Wii'' *Standard Kart M (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser) *Pullback Kart (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Toad, Diddy Kong) *Bikes (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Toad, Diddy Kong) *Sprinter (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi) *Wild Wing (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi) *Bowser's Castle Ultimate Building Set *Bowser VS Fireballs Building Set *Luigi VS Fire Cogs Building Set *Mario and Luigi Starting Line Building Set *Mario and Luigi VS Thwomps and Goombas Building Set *Mario and Yoshi Finish Line Building Set *Mario and Yoshi VS Stone Bowser Building Set *Mario VS Chain Chomp Building Set *Mario VS Goombas Building Set *Mario VS Delfino Oak Tree Building Set *Mario VS Piranha Plant Building Set *Mario VS Thwomps Building Set *Track Expansion Pack *Yoshi VS Lava Plumes Building Set *Mario and Bowser Ice Race Building Set *Mario and Donkey Kong Beach Race Building Set *Mario and Donkey Kong Circuit Start Building Set *Mario and Diddy Kong Fire Challenge Building Set *Mario Circuit Ultimate Building Set *Toad's Sidestepper Challenge Building Set *Ultimate Combination Building Set *Wario's Penguin Jump Building Set *Mystery Figure Pack Series 0 (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Toad) ''Mario Kart 7'' *Glider Kart (Mario) *Bumble V (Yoshi) *Birthday Girl (Peach) *Bolt Buggy (Donkey Kong) *Piranha Plant Slide Building Set ''Mario Kart 8'' *Standard Kart (Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Shy Guy, Wario) *Standard Bike (Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Toad) *Thwomp Ruins Building Set ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *Mystery Figure Pack Series 1 (Blue Toad, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Toad, Yellow Yoshi, Fire Mario, Ice Luigi, Mario, Luigi, Peach) ''Super Mario 3D Land'' *Prongo Building set *Stacked Goombas Building Set *Flying Cloud Building set *Ghost House building set *Bowser's Castle building set *3 Figure Pack (Boomerang Mario, Koopa Troopa, Boomerang Flower) ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *Reznor building set *Beach building set *Desert building set *Thwomp building sets *Chain Chomp Building Set *3 Figure Pack (Gold Mario, Fire Luigi, Gold Bullet Bill) ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *Layer Cake Desert Building Set *3 Figure Pack (Acorn Mario, Fire Toad, Ice Flower) ''Super Mario 3D World *Cat Mario Building Set *3 Figure Pack (Cannon Mario, Squipsqueak, Blooper) ''Super Mario (General) *Cannon building set *Dry Bones Building Set *3 Figure Pack (Fire Mario, Hammer Bro, Bob-omb) *Mystery Figure Pack Series 2 ('''Boo, Daisy, Dry Bones, Mario, Paratroopa, Peach, Shy Guy, Wario) *Mystery Figure Pack Series 3 (Bowser, Bullet Bill, Cheep Cheep, Diddy Kong, Hammer Bro, Mario, Pink Yoshi, Toad) *Mystery Figure Pack Series 4 (Bob-omb, Bowser Jr., DK, Green Toad, Luigi, Mario, Waluigi) *Mystery Figure Pack Series 5 (Cat Mario, Cheep Cheep, Fire Peach, Goomba, Luigi, Toad, White Tanooki Mario) *Mystery Figure Pack Series 6 (Boo, Daisy, Gold Mario, Paragoomba, Racoon Luigi, Tanooki Mario) *Mystery Figure Pack Series 7 (Bowser, Dry Bones, Fire Mario, Fox Luigi, Goomba, Mario, Yoshi) *Mystery Figure Pack Series 8 (Bowser, Diddy Kong, DK, Ice Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi) *Mystery Figure Pack Series 9 (Blue Toad, Bowser Jr., Cannon Mario, Fire Luigi, Builder Mario, Mario, Parabones) *Mystery Figure Pack Series 10 (Cannon Luigi, Cat Peach, Luigi w/ Poltergust 5000, Builder Mario, Mario, Purple Toad, Red Yoshi) *Mystery Figure Pack Series 11 (Diddy Kong, Gold Mario, Luigi w/ Poltergust 5000, Peach, Toad, Waluigi, Yoshi) Gallery mario.jpg 38027m-display.jpg 38028m-display.jpg 38029m-display.jpg 38570m-display.jpg Wagul.jpg Category:Merchandise